Scared of the Dark?
by JustAnotherStupidPhanGirl
Summary: Phan. Dan. Phil. Sadness. YouTube. Darkness. Wasted. Regret. - Reviews are welcome. -
1. No

_It was one of those nights again._

 _Those cold, dark, colourless nights._

 _With Phil by my side, the only way that I'm warm.  
_

 _I need to tell him._

 _He needs to know._

 _He should know these feelings._

 _These feelings that keep me up at night._

 _I can't do this anymore.  
_

 _I can't-_

"Dan?"


	2. Just Say No

"Dan. Stop hyperventilating. What's wrong?"

 _Don't say it. Don't say it. DON'T SAY IT._

"Nothing. I'm fine."

 _There. Leave me be._

"No. You aren't fine."

 _Stop. Stop. STOP. LEAVE ME ALONE._

"Yes. Yes I am."

 _STOP FEELING BAD FOR ME!_

"You were hyperventilating while you were sitting on the couch."

 _LEAVE. ME. THE. HELL. ALONE!_

"Dan-"

 _SHUT UP!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP IT! LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED!"

 _LET. ME. GO._

"Why are you screaming?!"

 _I SAID, LET. ME. THE. HELL. GO._

"I...DON'T..."

 _No._

"...HAVE..."

 _DAN. NO._

"...feelings..."

 _YOU. SAID. IT._


	3. Okay

"Feelings?"

 _You said it, Dan._

"Uh..."

 _YOU. SAID. IT._

"You mean about me, right?"

 _BFUBESFUBDUVBJUBGUDSBIDIS DAN! NGINDSGINSGNSIDNIDSJIEJGIEJFKFNEI..._

"No..."

 _JSFUEBJFBBF DAN! BDFJBAFBAEUBFUJEB STOP! UGSFUFBFBAIFIASBGIEBGI..._

"You're shaking, Dan."

 _..._

"Stalls...beep...lions..."

 _..._

"Dan. What's wrong with you."

 _..._

"What's wrong with me?"

 _It was a mistake._

"Yeah. You seem so-"

 _Let go, Dan. Let. Go._

"What is wrong with me. Tell me."

 _Show it._

"I was asking-"

 _BLOW._

"YOU THINK THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME?! DO YOU SEE A PERFECT PERSON!?"

 _SHOOT 'IM DOWN._

"Please, stop yelling. I'm just asking. There's nothing wrong with you."

 _NO._

"I'm sorry, Phil. I just-"

 _NO._

"It's okay. I still love you."

 _NO. NO. NO. NO._

"I..."

 _NO. DAN, NO._

"...love..."

 _NO. SCREAM, MAKE 'IM CRY._

"...you..."

 _DON'T SAY IT. DON'T SAY IT. DON'T SAY IT. DON'T SAY IT._

"...Phil..."

 _I'm done._

"Aw, Dan. Come sleep with me. It technically is OUR room now."

 _..._

"Okay."


	4. Give Me Love, Lover

_And here he is,_

 _Night after night,_

 _His head on my chest,_

 _Hair tickling my face,_

 _My arms around him,_

 _Holding him close,_

 _Protecting him from anything,_

 _And everything that I see._

 _He loves me,_

 _I love him,_

 _The darkness shrouding us,_

 _The light,_

 _Nowhere to be seen._

 _I kiss his forehead,_

 _And he slowly wakes,_

 _"I love you, you know."_

 _I say, his face pressed into my chest._

 _"I need you the most."_

 _I see him smile._

 _It's the best feeling in the world._

 _To know that the one you love,_

 _Feels the same way you do,_

 _They want to kiss you,_

 _The way that cheesy french people do,_

 _and so do you._

 _That's how I feel around Phil,_

 _I hope that he feels the same way._

 _Our lives aren't measured in years,_

 _It's measured by the people we touch around us._

 _When we fight, like most couples do,_

 _I text him, "Give me love, boo."_

 _Everything is alright after that,_

 _Because he's gullible that way._

 _This is THE worst ending to this story,_

 _Sorry,_

 _But go tell those two about this,_

 _And watch their reaction._

 _Try to laugh,_

 _Try to cry,_

 _Hoping, that you won't die._


	5. Why? Why? Why?

_Here I am,_

 _Alone,_

 _as required,_

 _without him._

 _I feel like I've been here before,_

 _looking at the walls of the store,_

 _Thinking of his skin makes me fall in love,_

 _Once more._

 _We were in the darkness of hatred,_

 _Loathing every second we spent on camera,_

 _Together._

 _Dreading the mornings we had to spend,_

 _Together._

 _That's all gone now._

 _The war is over._

 _Between Phil and I._

 _Our Phans need us,_

 _and we need each other._

 _I'd gotten used to their constant tweets of,_

 _"Why does Phil have a hickey?"_

 _or more recent ones,_

 _"Dan, why are you limping?"_

 _(There's really only one explanation for that, and I think you can guess what.)_

 _It's not weird that I gave Phil those hickeys,_

 _or that he made me limp,_

 _Is it?_

 _Sighing as the box is passed to me,_

 _I flinch when I'd realized what I had just bought._

 _"Holy shit!" I exclaim, my mind rushing back to me._

 _I have just asked,_

 _The Philip Michael Lester,_

 _To marry me._

 ***Ok, I know that I said that the other chapter was the last one, but...idk, this one spoke to me.***


End file.
